Tequila can make the things better
by KeryPerry
Summary: A ONE SHOT STORY ABOUT HARRY STYLES FROM ONE DIRECTION 1D . SUMMARY: After you broke up with you boyfriend you hit your department when you found you friend Harry trying to make things better with a bottle of Tequila Rated M for Sex


-"Such an idiot!"- you scream to yourself and you slap the door behind you, throwing the car keys to the floor and taking off your jacket. You walk to the kitchen

-"What is wrong darling?"- you heard a voice asking you. You look your best friend, who you shared department with, Harry standing up from the couch walking in your direction

-"Adam cheated on me"- you said angry as you never been in your entire life. You open the fridge looking for some chocolate, girl's best friend.

-"Aww sweetheart"- he said and them hold you in his arms

-"Don't feel sorry for me Harry"- you said closing the door

-"I don't feel sorry, actually, i kinda happy for you"- he said, you feel a little shock about the words he just said- "That guy was an actual douchebag"

-"Why you never told me something about it?"- you ask him, separating you from him

-"Because i know that he was making you happy"- he said, and you smile at him and hold him one more time-"But now, i know what could make you happy now…"

In that moment he stretch him so he can reach the she shelf on top of the fridge, revealing one part of his abs; you bite your lip knowing that you always have this thing about Harry's body. The boy took something from the shelf and go back in front of you

-"Tequila?"- you said looking at the bottle he had on his hands

-"Hey! Tequila can make things better"- he says and you both shared a laugh and he walk to the living room and sit on the floor as you took two shot glasses from a different shelf and joining him.

-"Let's play "I Never"- you said- "so that way we can get drunk and have fun at the same time"

-"Sounds good"- he says smiling as he serves the shots

-"I Never…had sex"- you said taking the first shot, he gives you this "bitch please" look as he drank his shot

-"Another…"- he says after the shot-"and make this one better"

-"That was just for breaking the ice"- you said laughing

The game follows his rhythm until you were pretty drunk but you didn't care, you were having this amaizing time with Harry

-"Ok, ok, ok"- you said holding the shot on your hand holding the laugh- "I never have a lap dance"

You drink the entire shot without hesitate and Harry was just watching at you

-"Harry Edward Styles don't lie to me!"- you shout

-"It is true!"- he says

-"How can i believe you never receive a lap dance when you are such a ladies man?"- you ask him

-"Believe it…"- he says

-"Well, let's get over that"- you said standing up feeling all the alcohol effect on every step you take until you reach Harry and you sit on his lap, putting his big hands on your hips and start dancing for him.

You moves your hips slowly and start getting closer to him until he can feel your breasts against his chest, you kissed his neck all the way up until you make him feel your breath against his lips. The boner on his pants was getting bigger every minute and you can feel it against your clutch. You were going to kiss him when you both fall on the floor and start laughing.

-"Oh my God!"- you said laughing, resting on Harry's chest- "i wanna fuck you so bad"

-"What?"- Harry says, making you see what do you said came out of your mouth without any thought to stop it.

-"Harry…i"- he didn't give you time for make an excuse when he crashed his lips against yours, you don't do nothing except kiss him back.

One minute after both are naked on the floor and he is on top of you making you see that body you always dream about having all for you…and now it was the moment when it became true. He positioned inside you not giving you time to adjust at his big size.

"OH MY GOD HARRY!"- You scream when that happen and he starts thrusting you slowly

"Damn Y/N, looks like Adam didn't give you everthing, you are so tight"- he says laughing

"Stop talking and start thrusting harder"- you said almost moaning all the sentence. On that moment Harry increase his pace and you can feel his balls against your bum as you moan even more with him. You start yelling his name and he thrust even faster making you know that he likes it.

"OMG HARRY…I…I'M GOING TO CUM!"- you said on that moment when you reach the orgasm, you tilt your head back and arch your back as he let out his warm liquids inside you and falls by your side. You put your head on his chest and make little spirals on it while you look at him. He looks at you and kiss your forehead.

-"What if i said i never had sex on top of a dryer"- he asked laughing

-"What if i say i didn't too?"- you asked following his game

-"Round two?"- he says smiling at you and kissing your forehead one more time


End file.
